


Of Morning Dew and Honey

by fabulousreaper



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Werewolf!Jensen, brief mention of fairies, don't give me that look, if you know what i mean, more so universe alternate, scent fixation, scent fixation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: Jensen doesn't know why, but he can't seem to get enough of Koller's smell.





	

Even before he was augmented Jensen was used to people flinching away from him. As a child he and the other werewolves were forced to wear ID tags so that other people knew what they were. Most thought them to be monsters worthy of fear, no thanks to stories like Little Red and the legends of them slaughtering sheep and the like. First of all, those were wolves (who were completely different from werewolves). Second of all, Little Red riding Hood was just what it was: a story. Even so, it hadn't made life for him easier. Children and adults both feared talking to him or being near him. On the bright side no one ever picked a fight with him, the down side being he didn't have many friends. The only friend he really had during elementary school was this kid who ended up dying of leukemia. So when the Incident caused the tide of misfortune to turn against the augmented he had no problem adjusting to the newfound hatred and fear. It was a bitter taste of familiarity that he had learned to choke down long ago. At least people didn't scream when he yawned and flashed his fangs, they were too busy sneering at his augs.   

Vega wasn't a full werewolf. From what she had told him her father had been one. Half breeds were extremely rare, so one had a better chance of being hit by a comet than meeting one. Even so, the pack mentality still applied. So when Jensen needed an aug expert he knew that he could trust Alex. She had warned him ahead of time that their guy was a bit of a kook, but what he saw wasn't necessarily what he expected.

He had passed the bookstore a couple times before, only noting the surprise that it was still in business. Books were becoming a rarity thank to Glass Books, but Jensen had always preferred the calming smell of ink on paper. In his experience soy ink had always smelt best, dishing out the extra credits for the green notebooks. As soon as they walked through the door he was overwhelmed with the smell of books and...something else. It was dulled but incredibly sweet, like morning dew on a freshly bloomed flower. Vega didn't seem to notice, her nose not as strong as his was.

Behind a desk at the front of the store was a man with a head of dark curls wearing a sleeveless red flannel. He had mismatched augmented arms, one hand only having three fingers. Jensen briefly thought that it looked like this guy was always giving the rock on devil horns sign, unsure if that sign was only restricted to America. The man must of not noticed them coming in, for he was still busy with whatever he had been doing on his computer.

"Oi, Koller." Vega said.

The man, presumably Koller, jumped in his seat and looked up at them. Jensen thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when the light shined upon Koller's cheeks he could have sworn he saw them sparkle. Not like when one was sweating, more like he was wearing a highlighter across his cheek bones. 

"Oh, hey Vega!" Koller greeted. "You're early."

"I told you I'd be here around one." Vega gestured to the clock on the wall. "It's one."

Koller looked to the clock, his eyebrows raising when he saw the time. "And so it is." Koller looked away from the clock and past Alex, right at Jensen. Again, Jensen saw the shine. "Is this the guy you told me about?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, this is Adam Jensen." She turned to Jensen. "Jensen, this is Vaclav Koller."

Jensen nodded at Koller. "Nice to meet you."

Koller smiled brightly at him. "Nice to meet you too! So, let's see..."

Koller jumped over the desk with more grace than Jensen expected, walking up to him and practically devouring him with his eyes. When Koller grew closer to him he found that the sweet smell from earlier became stronger. He resisted the urge to inhale deeply through his nose, not wanting to seem like a creep. Even so, that didn't stop him from leaning towards Koller oh so slightly. Alex noticed this, looking at him questionably but not saying anything. Koller stood on his toes, looking at Jensen's shades before then focusing on his hands. Jensen found himself raising his right hand, giving Koller more access. He heard Vega inhale sharply, but he ignored it.

"Well goddamn." Koller said, looking over Jensen's hand. "Looks like you sprung for the full package, aesthetics and everything!"

"They're Sarif augs, in case you're wondering." Jensen informed.

Koller whistled lowly. "Shit, no wonder. They had some of the best tech." Koller let go of Jensen's hand. "As much as I would like to pick you apart right now, this is hardly the place." He turned to Alex. "We're all good here, Vega. The rest is up to _Pan._ Jensen."

Koller flashed him a wink, taking Jensen aback just a little. Vega nodded, wishing them both luck before leaving the shop and disappearing. With Vega's scent gone with her the sweet smell became even stronger. It must have been coming from this Koller guy, whoever or whatever he was. He certainly looked human, but humans didn't smell like this; not this good. Jensen mentally slapped himself, reminding himself to keep his more primal instincts in check.  

* * *

It had been several weeks since Jensen had first been introduced to Koller. They got along quite well, Jensen finding Koller's borderline obsession and childish wonder with augs to be both pleasant and refreshing. He didn't want to admit it but he actually looked forward to seeing Koller most of the time. The smell the accompanied the Czech man never failed to calm him, giving him a sense of ease that he hadn't had in a while. There had been a couple times where he was tempted to just bury his nose into Koller's curls and breath deeply, getting drunk on the smell. Thankfully, he had immense self control.

On his last mission he had taken a bullet through his wrist, compromising some of the wires and limiting his hand movement. It had been his left hand, thankfully, but Miller ordered him to get it taken care of right away. He had let Koller know that he was coming ahead of time so he wasn't surprised to find the shop empty. What he did find surprising (and even a bit distressing) was the smell of blood. Not only that, but the normally sweet scent had soured from distress. As soon as the scent hit his nose he was practically sprinting down to the workshop, only restraining himself at the last minute so he wouldn't bust the door open. When he burst into the lab he saw Koller, staring at him wide eyed by one of his many worktables. He was holding a rag to his right cheek, the rag becoming soaked in blood. The sight had his senses going wild, demanding that he find whoever hurt Koller and tear them apart.

"What happened?" Jensen asked, quickly making his way over to Koller.

The wide eyed look remained on him. "Uh, I was working on one of my generators when a fan blade came loose." Koller smiled awkwardly. "Scared the shit out of me."

Jensen took a deep breath, doing his best to calm himself. There was no threat, so he had no reason to be on edge anymore. "Are you alright?"

Koller nodded. "Yeah, totally. Well, besides this."

Koller used his other hand to tap at the rag. Jensen sighed, retracting his shades and moving the rag away from the cut.

"Does it hurt?" Jensen asked, looking at the cut.

"A little, but I'll live." Koller said, still sporting that awkward smile.

Jensen pursed his lips, seeing the skin around the cut sparkle in the lamplight. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore, but at least he knew for certain that Koller wasn't wearing make up. Without thinking, Jensen licked his thump and ran it over the cut. The cut immediately started to heal, the sparkle intensifying before the wound closed and it reverted back to it's normal shine. Jensen had been too captured by the behavior of Koller's skin to see the other man's expression. When he did, however, he subconsciously took a step back. Koller was staring at him wide-eyed again, a deep blush dusting his cheeks. There also seemed to be glitter in the places the blush spread, visibly surprising Jensen.

"Uh..." Koller said, faintly touching the place where the cut had been. "Jensen...?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a wizard?"

Jensen almost chuckled before answering. "No, I'm not a wizard."

"Oh." Koller then looked to the ground, deep in thought before looking back up to him. "Are you a werewolf?"

Jensen readied himself before answering. "Yeah, I am."

There was a brief silence, Jensen standing tensely. Koller didn't strike him as the type to be afraid of him solely based on that, but one never knew. He didn't really know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't excitement on Koller's part.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

 Jensen had to do a double take on that. "What?"

"I knew you were a werewolf!" Koller exclaimed excitedly. "Shit, I probably should have figured seeing how Vega introduced you. But  _hot damn!"_ Koller giddily jumped towards Jensen and took his hands in his. "Do you know how long it's been since I've met someone like me? Well, not exactly like me but not fully human?"

Jensen's brows shot up, only a little uncomfortable at Koller grabbing his hands all of the sudden. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Koller gave him a questioning look before laughing. "Seriously? You haven't figured it out?  _Vega_ knew I was part fairy, and she's only half werewolf!"

Again, Jensen took a double take. "You're part fairy?!"

Koller nodded, letting go of Jensen's hands. "Uh, yeah? Couldn't you tell? At the very least my cheeks would have given it away."

It suddenly all made sense. The sweet smell, the shiny cheeks, Jensen feeling more at ease around him. These were all traditional fairy traits. Sure, he had never met a fairy in person before but everyone seemed to know what a fairy looked like (and not to fuck with them).

"I'm only quarter fairy, though." Koller said. "My  _babička_ was a full fairy, passing the genes down and whatnot." 

Jensen wanted to punch himself in the face. He really should have known from the moment they met that Koller was a fairy. He's an Interpol agent, it's his job to be able to know these thing about people upon meeting them.

"So, now that we got that out of the way, lets get that wrist taken care of!" Koller said, bringing Jensen out of his thoughts.

* * *

The only word that could register in Jensen's mind at the moment was fuck.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It had been a normal check up. Jensen had gone through a relatively rough assignment and wanted to make sure that his augs were okay. Koller had looked him over as he normally did, seeing that Jensen had been completely fine. Before Jensen left, however, Koller wanted to show him something that he had been working on. So Jensen had stood behind Koller as he fished through his notes, seeming to have a hard time finding what he was looking for. While he did this Jensen accidentally subconsciously leaned a little too close and sniffed Koller. He had been too distracted by his sweet smell to notice Koller freeze. He didn't realize what he did until Koller turned his head to look at him, stunned.

"Did you just sniff me?" Koller asked. 

Jensen felt lead drop into his stomach as his face heated up.  _Fuck,_ he thought. He'd like to say that he hadn't meant to sniff Koller, but that would be a lie. He more so hadn't intended to get caught. He expected Koller to be disgusted, but instead he just looked surprised. Not in a bad way, he looked to be pleasantly surprised. 

"Um..." Adam couldn't think of what to say. Fortunately for him, Koller took the reigns of the conversation.

"Do I...smell nice to you?" Koller inquired.

He turned fully to face Jensen, their bodies an inch away from each other. Koller looked up to him curiously, a smirk playing on his lips. Wait, what?

"Yeah." Adam found himself saying. "You smell really nice."

This time Koller smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk. "What do I smell like, specifically?"

Jensen thought for a moment, catching on to Koller's game. "Like flowers, but not just any flower." Jensen leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk so that he had Koller trapped. He didn't seem to mind. Jensen leaned in more, touching the tip of his nose to Koller's neck and inhaling slowly. "Like a freshly bloomed flower, but there's more." Jensen took another sniff, causing Koller to shudder. "There's nectar there, too. I've never smelt anything sweeter."

Jensen had to close his eyes, letting himself be wrapped up in the calming scent. Koller was giving all the signs of a willing participant, baring his neck to Jensen. Baring one's neck is thought to show obedience between werewolves, but that's not the case. In reality it shows willingness. This can range from agreeing to get a shot to consenting to sex. This was just a hunch, but Jensen had a feeling that Koller was implying the latter.

"Adam."

Jensen opened his eyes at his name, leaning back so that he was face to face with Koller. "Hm?"

Koller's cheeks glittered under his blush. "Is there any special way that werewolves kiss?"

Jensen laughed briefly before shaking his head. "Not really, no."

Koller's eyes fluttered to his lips before he locked gazed with Jensen again. How had Jensen never noticed how long his eye lashes were until now? "Neither do fairies. We kind of just...do it."

Jensen smiled, moving in closer so that their noses were almost touching. "Really?"

Koller's eyes shined playfully. "Indeed."

Jensen didn't know who made the first move, all he knew is that he was now pressed up against Koller, their lips moving together. Almost immediately Koller opened his mouth to him, Jensen amused at his eagerness. When Jensen deepened the kiss he felt his fangs brush up against Koller's bottom lip. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how Koller would react. His amusement was only furthered when he heard a breathy moan. Jensen moved away, Koller whining when their lips lost contact.

"You like that?" Jensen asked, bemused.

To emphasize this, Jensen bit his bottom lip to show his fangs. By the way Koller shuttered, he could assume that was a yes.

"Even in human form these things stay." Adam said, briefly running his tongue over them. "It's how people spot us, not unlike your cheeks."

Koller smiled, pushing himself off of the desk and wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck. "I like them. They make you look hot."

Koller kissed him again, pressing his tongue against Jensen's fangs. Jensen had never had such a forward partner before and it was really getting to him. He was already half hard, Koller humming when he felt it pressing against him.

"Now I have to ask..." Koller said between kisses. "Is it true what they say about werewolves? That they have, like, _really_ big dicks?"

Jensen snorted, having to stop kissing Koller to rest his head against the other man's shoulder as silent laughs rumbled through him.

"Well, is it?" Koller asked, laughing as well.

Jensen took a shaky breath, trying to calm his laughter. "You can find out if you want to."

Koller stopped laughing, his eyes blown wide with lust. "Fuck yes, I do."

* * *

 The next time Jensen met with Vega she had to turn away and cover her nose. 

"Dude, what the fuck??" She said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"What?"

Vega glared at him, still holding her nose. "You fucking  _reek_ of fairy." Vega paused, thinking for a moment before deadpanning at Jensen. "Oh my God..."

Jensen tried to play innocent. "What is it?" He failed.

"You fucking  _fucked_ Koller!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there isn't a sex scene I'm kind of a weenie.


End file.
